Madly and Deeply
by FreeingAlys
Summary: She was nothing more then a maze to Lilly. She had a way of making Lilly want to kiss her and yell at her all at the same time. LillyMikayla. Fluff.


**Title:**Madly, Deeply  
**Rating: **T  
**Author:**Freeing Alys  
**Summary:**She was nothing more then a maze to Lilly. She had a way of making Lilly want to kiss her and yell at her all at the same time. LillyMikayla. TWOSHOT.  
**Disclaimer:**I DO NOT own. It's a shock, I so know.  
**Author's Note: **Okay, this was even a shock to me. A LillyMikayla, it just short of happened. Don't even ask me. I fyou know a good mixing of their names please let me know! It's bugging me…anyway let me know what you think of the ship and idea here…

**Madly, Deeply**

She was nothing more then a maze to Lilly. She had a way of making Lilly want to kiss her and yell at her all at the same time. She was the person Lilly ran to when she wanted someone to confide in and something ot argue with. She was starting to shape into the person that Lilly thought that she would always love. She was the person Lilly needed to strive and to survive. That seemed to be the only thing in the world that Lilly was sure of anymore. "Don't leave." Lilly silently begs as the popstar pulls her long tee over her bed and slips off of Lilly's bed.

"I have to go. My manager is expecting me in like two hours. I need to go Lilly." She says and Lilly nods her head. She didn't expect her plea to actually work, she was just hoping.

"Fine." Lilly mumble as she crosses her arms over the blanket that was plastered onto her hot skin.

"Lilly…don't be lik ehtat. I have a career. I need to go." She says and Lilly nods her head unable to glance up at her. All Lilly wants is for her to touch her or kiss her or make some sort of effort before she shuts Lilly's bedroom door and leaves, until next time they see each other. Whenever that will be.

Lilly feels the bed collapse under the weight of her and she glances up, her heart beating fast. "I will see you soon. I promise. I just have a press junket and then a show and a meeting with suites and then I promise, I am all yours." She says and Lilly stares into her dark brown eyes, wanting to believe her.

"Promise?' Lilly asks sticking out her pinky, she knew it was stupid, but with this girl Lilly learned to never fall short.

She laughs as she takes in Lilly's finger poking out and shakes her head, making her dark waves go all over the place. "Fine." She agrees as she moves her hand towards Lilly's and shakes her pinky. "Happy now?" She asks and Lilly nods her head.

"Extermely." Lilly answers and the girl laughs again.

"You are so, so lucky you are incredibly hot." She says as she scoots off the bed and picks up her bag from the foot of Lilly's bed.

Lilly sits up, holding the blanket firm to her upper chests and bats her eyes. "Aren't you forgetting something?" She asks sticking out her lips slightly, hoping the hint will get thorugh.

The girl nods her head and quickly leans towards Lilly and presses her lips against hers in a small kiss. "Now are you happy?" She asks and Lilly shakes her head, she isn't getting off that easy. No way in hell.

Lilly hooks her hand around the other girl's neck and pulls her close to face again. "not quite." Lilly mutters before she pushes her lips against hers and roughly kisses her, darting her tongue into her mouth quickly, wanting the other girl to feel everything that she makes Lilly feel constantly.

"Okay, I really need to go now!" The girl says as she pulls away from Lilly and then stalks towards the door.

"I will text, promise." She says and then leaves the room leaving Lilly to wipe at her lips and lean against her headboard once again.

Lilly licks her lips and closes her eyes as she silently prays that she'll just wind up being back with Lilly in he room and really soon. She was starting to become addicted to the pop star's touch and kiss and it wasn't something that Lilly could help.

Opening up her eyes again Lilly realized for the first time since the day they had an actual conversation for the very first time that she was falling madly and deeply in love with Mikayla and there was no stopping it.


End file.
